


Lights Off, Please

by marguerite_26



Series: my mating games ficlets and drabbles [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Medical Kink, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite_26/pseuds/marguerite_26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Back again, Derek?"</p><p>Turning, Derek sees the lab tech who took his sample last time. His name tag reads <i>Chris</i>. He's older and gorgeous, and Derek hates that after everything with Kate, he still has a thing for people ten years his senior.</p><p>He ducks his head and shrugs, shoulders slumped like he's sixteen again. "Tight month." He's too ashamed meet those piercing blue eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights Off, Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnTheTurningAway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheTurningAway/gifts).



> Written for mating games challenge: Light/Dark
> 
> Thank you to [melusinahp](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusinahp) and [faithwood](http://archiveofourown.org/users/faithwood) for the beta during the various stages of this.

Derek hates the bright lights. The sterile smell and the white lab coats make his skin itch -- no one wants to feel like a lab rat -- yet it's the damn lights that almost make him walk back out.

He has to remind himself again why he's here when last time he'd told Laura, "Never again."

But their rent's due tomorrow and both their bank accounts are depleted. Laura's just not getting as many hours the last few weeks and Derek's boss made him pay for that tray of glasses he broke on Friday. 

This research facility -- if you can call a sketchy unmarked brick building on a shitty street corner a 'facility' -- pays four hundred in cash for werewolf blood samples, and since moving to New York, Derek's discovered people are willing to take a lot more from him for a lot less in return.

He doesn't ask questions; that's part of the deal. He tells himself he doesn't care what they do with his blood. No one can hurt him any worse than what happened in Beacon Hills and he's not going to let himself and Laura get kicked out of their place. Laura just got a cat. 

Things had just started to feel settled here.

"Back again, Derek?"

Turning, Derek sees the lab tech who took his sample last time. His name tag reads _Chris_. He's older and gorgeous, and Derek hates that after everything with Kate, he still has a thing for people ten years his senior.

He ducks his head and shrugs, shoulders slumped like he's sixteen again. "Tight month." He's too ashamed meet those piercing blue eyes.

Chris hums, looking at his clipboard. "Lucky for us then." He's got a hard smile, like he hates his life as much as Derek does. 

As Derek's signing the waiver, there's a obviously faked cough over Chris' shoulder. When Chris looks up, the lab supervisor gives Chris a pointed head-tilt that sets Derek on edge.

"Right," Chris says, clearing his throat. "Our lab is expanding its research," he begins. It's clearly a practiced speech. "If you are willing to support us on this new branch of study, your compensation will more than double."

Derek's eyes narrow at the bullshit speak. "What do you want and how much are we talking?"

Grinning, Chris cuts right to the chase. "Semen. And 1k."

"Jesus." One thousand dollars. Fuck, that would set him and Laura up for a few months. Their rent could get paid on time, maybe they could feed their cat proper cat food instead of scraps.

His interest must be written on his face because Chris holds out a new waiver and a sample jar. 

Derek reads through the new waiver quickly and realizes there's a definite problem. "It has to be done here?"

Chris nods. "We need to ensure it's a clean sample.There a problem?"

Derek squints around the room, overwhelmed with how bright everything is. "This isn't going to work. We can just do blood."

"If it's the location that's the issue, we can use my office. I'll be there, but you get some privacy." He motions for Derek to follow him to a small room off the main lab.

It's a smallish room with a heavy door and no windows. It might work. Derek tries to find the darkest corner, but the overhead light is not much better than the main lab. 

"Can't," he says, mortified as he palms his soft dick.

It's not PTSD, he tells himself. It's just that Kate loved to ride him with a hot spotlight right in his face. She'd laugh as he squinted and turned away from it, baring his throat as he came. It was a powerplay he hadn't understood in his innocence. Looking back, the churn of humiliation in his stomach should have made him realize she was using it to make him unwillingly submit.

The thought of ever being that vulnerable again makes his blood run cold.

Now, even the street light glowing into his dirty apartment window bugs him. The only way he gets off these days is in their window-less bathroom with the lights off. He gives his cock a vicious squeeze; a thousand bucks is a damn good incentive, but nothing's happening.

"We have magazines," Chris offers.

"Can you-- can the lights be off?" Derek says, eyes on the wall. "You can turn them on when I'm going to… you know." He sounds twelve; he feels even younger.

Chris doesn't mock him, not like Kate would've. He just hands over a packet of lube and flips the lights off. 

Instantly, Derek's other senses become sharper, like brightness muted the world. He can hear Chris' heartbeat quicken, though whether from being alone in the dark with a werewolf, or because Derek's audibly lowering his zipper, he isn't sure.

The room first smelled of paper and dust like it's not used often, but now it's mostly Chris' aftershave and their combined arousal. Derek's having no trouble getting hard.

His biggest struggle is trying to keep quiet. He tries to pretend he's alone; he hasn't been with anyone since Kate. But he can hear Chris' pulse race, and fuck, if it doesn't make him harder. 

Derek tugs at his cock with a slicked hand. The slap of skin is loud and it makes Derek's cheeks burn. He wonders if Chris is listening. He can picture Chris in his mind, staring into the dark at the shadow Derek makes, maybe trying to catch a glimpse. 

At the sound of Chris' throat clearing, Derek's fucking lost.

"Ah, fuck," he says, trying to hold back, "Close."

The lights go on. He barely notices. 

Chris' face is so red and there's a thick outline of an erection in his jeans. He rushes forward, eyes on Derek's cock as he holds out the plastic cup so it's positioned to take Derek's load.

Derek gives a last couple pumps and tries to aim. The head of his dick grazes Chris' fingers in his hurry. Chris doesn't move away, instead he directs the tip, getting his fingers lube-messy. Derek's dick spasms with the first spurt and almost missed the cup; they both startle and laugh. 

Then Chris is keeping him steady -- a hand on his dick, another holding the cup as it fills.

Derek shudders through his orgasm as Chris' hand give him a slow, gentle pump to capture the last dribble .

They stare at each other, panting, and Derek wonders if he's ready to move on from Kate. Maybe Chris would be good for him.

As he tucks himself back into his jeans, he gathers up the courage to ask Chris his last name.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [marguerite26](http://marguerite26.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Hi.


End file.
